Believe
by Hana Kim
Summary: Yesung benar-benar menyesal karena perbuatannya menyakiti dan hampir menghilangkan nyawa namjachingunya, untung nasib baik masih berpihak kepadanya. Kalau tidak? Mungkin yesung akan menyesal seumur hidupnya. YeWook.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: Believe

Author: Hana Kim

Cast: YeWook and OC

Genre: Angst,Romance

Disclaimer: seluruh cast milik yang diatas.

Warning: Typo dimana-mana, YAOI, BLB

Summary: Yesung benar-benar menyesal karena perbuatannya menyakiti dan hampir menghilangkan nyawa namjachingunya, untung nasib baik masih berpihak kepadanya. Kalau tidak? Mungkin yesung akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

**Believe**

"Pembohong! KAU PEMBOHONG KIM JONG WOON! KAU BERKHIANAT! AKU MEMBENCIMU YESUNG! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! ARGGHHHHH!" ryeowook menatap bingkai foto yang di gengamannya dan melemparkannya kelantai dengan keras.

PRANGGGG

"hiks.. jahat! Kau sungguh jahat kepadaku hyung! Kau jahat hyung!" tubuh mungil itu merosot di dinding sudut kamar dan terduduk lemas dengan linangan-linangan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya.

Kamar yang biasanya tertata rapih dan bersih itu tak lagi bisa dikatakan rapih dan bersih, kamar itu sekarang tak khalayaknya seperti kapal pecah yang usai diporak porandakan.

TOKKK..TOKKK..TOKKK..TOKKK..TOKKK..

"Wookie? Buka pintunya wookie! Wookie! Biarkan hyung masuk wookie!" sungmin mencoba mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamar yewook karena mendengar suara teriakan dan barang pecah yang berasal dari kamar dongsaengnya itu.

"PERGI! PERGI!" raung ryeowook yang terus menangis dan duduk disudut kamar yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"wookie! Hyung bisa jelaskan wookie! Kau harus mendengar penjelasan hyung dulu!" sungmin tetap bersikeras memaksa ryeowook untu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan yesung, sungmin sudah menduga cepat atau lambat semua ini akan diketahui oleh dongsaeng mungilnya itu.

"PERGI! Aku tak butuh penjelasan kalian! Kalian.. hiks.. kejam!"

"wook-"

PRANNNGGGG

"PERGI! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN KATA-KATA HAH LEE SUNGMIN!" ryeowook kembali melemparkan barang yang tak berdosa di dalam kamar ke pintu, pembatas antara kamar dan ruang tengah di dorm Suju tersebut .

"ck, wookie… tolong jangan melakukan suatu hal yang bisa menyakiti dirimu wookie, kalau kau memang butuh waktu sendiri.. hyung beri waktu untukmu, mianhae.. mianhae wookie.. hyung dan yang lain bukan bermaksud jahat kepadamu" sungmin perlahan meninggalkan kamar yewook, memberikan waktu untuk dongsaengnya terhadap kenyataan pahit yang ia terima.

"hiks.. kau jahat hyung! Kau menuduhku berselingkuh dengan kyuhyun selama kegiatan SJ-M di china! tapi aku sekarang benar-benar sakit hyung! Hiks.. Aku sungguh tak menyangka kau tega membohongiku dan berselingkuh dengan siwon hyung! Dan kau juga meminta seluruh member menyembunyikan perselingkuhanmu dengan siwon hyung, apa salahku hyung? Aku tak akan mungkin berselingkuh dengan kyuhyun hyung, hiks.. kyu sudah mempunyai sungmin hyung, aku hanya menganggap kyu sebagai dongsaengku hyung, kau bahkan tahu betulkan bahwa kyumin itu tidak bisa dipisahkan hyung.. hiks"

"sekarang aku tahu hyung, sekarang aku sadar kenapa selama ini kau mempersalahkan kedekatanku dengan kyuhyun dan sering meributkannya.. kau ingin mengakhiri hubangan ini kan? Dan kau tak mau mengucapkan kata-kata PUTUS karena kau takut menjadi pihak yang dipandang kejam kan? kau ingin aku kan yang mengucapkan kata PUTUS agar aku yang disangka kejam dan bersalah? Dan bila aku yang memutuskanmupun kau bisa tenang bersama siwon hyung, karena seolah-olah akulah yang memutuskanmu karena kehendakku sendiri. Selama ini aku selalu bersabar hyung, aku menganggap hubunganmu dengan siwon hyung sama seperti dongsaeng-dongsaengmu yang lainnya, tapi ternyata… " ryeowook tertawa miris menyadari segala kebodohannya, kebodohan karena telah mencintai seseorang yang sangat ia cintai namun orang tersebut malah mencintai orang lain.

Ryeowook meremas pecahan-pecahan bingkai kaca foto yang berteberan di dekatnya, tak dipedulikannya rasa sakit di telapak tangannya. Yang mendominasi adalah sakit di hatinya, sakit yang amat sangat. Bahkan terasa seperti disayat-sayat oleh ribuan pisau tajam, kepalanyapun menjadi pusing karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"baik! Kalau itu memang maumu hyung… aku kabulkan permintaanmu! Semoga kau bahagia, dan semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi." Ryeowook mencoba berdiri dan menggerakkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya, pecahan-pecahan beling yang bertebaran di lantai kamar yang juga mengenai telapak kakinya saat berada di depan pintu kamar tak dihiraukannya. Yang dipikirannya hanya pergi! Pergi dari lingkungan dan orang-orang yang sudah menyakitinya.

**Believe**

"hyung, wookie sedang berada di korea.. bagaimana kalau dia berpikir negatif tentang kebersamaan kita ini?" keluh siwon nampak khawatir dengan kedekatannya dengan yesung selama ini.

"tenang saja siwon, wookie pasti akan berpikir bahwa kita hanya dekat seperti sepasang dongsaeng dan hyung seperti yang lainnya" jelas yesung dengan santainya sembari menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar cepat tiba di dorm karena namjachingunya hari ini tiba di korea usai dari kegiatan SJ-M yang berlangsung di china.

"tapi kaukan tidak biasanya tidak menjemputnya di bandara, dia pasti sedih hyung. Ini semua gara-gara aku hyung, seharusnya aku meminta eunhyuk saja yang menemaniku membeli peralatan baseball " siwon nampak menyesal mengajak yesung untuk menemaninya membeli peralatan baseball hari ini, mengingat couple yesung yaitu ryeowook pulang dari china hari ini, dan dia membuat yesung tidak bisa menjemput ryeowook dibandara dan menyambutnya setelah ryeowook sampai di dorm.

"sudahla, bukankah kita harus saling membantu.. lagipula aku mendengar percakapan antara eunhyuk dan donghae di telpon, donghae mengancam eunhyuk kalau eunhyuk tidak menjemputnya di bandara, donghae tidak mau melihat eunhyuk lagi untuk selamanya hhahaha" yesung tertawa mengingat raut wajah eunhyuk saat diancam donghae saat sebelum ia menemani siwon membeli perlengkapan baseball.

"jinjja? Hmmpp, hhahaha.. gomawo ne hyung, mian selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu dan membuat hubunganmu dengan wookie terkadang bermasalah, ck andai saja-"

"sudahla, sesampai dorm aku akan memanjakannya dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Lagipula misi kita hampir selesai, setelah itu semua akan kembali seperti semula" yesung tersenyum sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan, siwon yang di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum dan berdoa agar semua hal yang terjadi cepat usai dan kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan dia tak perlu lagi menyakiti hati dongsaeng mungilnya itu karena masalah kedekatannya dengan yesung.

**Believe**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya mengguyur kota seoul sore itu, jalannan yang biasanya ramai oleh lalu lalang pengguna jalanpun terlihat sepi digantikan oleh ribuan butir-butir air yang tak henti-hentinya jatuh dari langit. Di sebuah café yang terletak di pinggir jalan duduklah seorang namja tinggi dan berwajah tampan didalam café tersebut, namja tersebut nampak bosan dan kesal karena hujan tak kunjung mau berhenti. Ia hampir satu jam di café tersebut namun hujan diluar tak nampak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

Namja tersebut masih memperhatikan keadaan luar café berharap hujan itu akan menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti, namun matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang tengah diguyur hujan dan berjalan perlahan di pinggir jalan.

Masih setia dengan objek yang dipandanginya namja itu mengernyit saat objeknya tersebut berhenti dan berjalan ke tengah jalan raya, namja itu berdiri dan mencoba untuk memberitahukan bahwa ada truck tronton besar yang melaju kencang yang mengarah kepada orang tersebut. Namja tinggi itu berjalan ke luar café dan terkejut siapa orang yang berada di tengah jalan tersebut.

"Ryeowook AWASSS!"

TIIINNNNNNN

BRAKK

Zhoumi berlari secepat yang ia bisa, ia meraup tubuh ryeowook ketepi jalan dan mereka berduapun terjatuh dipinggir jalan dengan zhoumi yang berada di atas ryeowook.

"kau gila eoh!" cercah zhoumi sambil melihat keadaan ryeowook yang berada dibawahnya.

"hiks.. kenapa aku selamat? Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku!" ryeowook makin terisak dan air matanyapun makin deras megalir karena ia gagal mengakhiri hidupnya, karena orang dihadapannya ini dia gagal untuk pergi ke alam yang tidak akan membuatnya disakiti dan tersakiti.

"eh? Kau kenapa wookie? Apa yang terjadi? Ini aku zhoumi" zhoumi beranjak dari posisinya, dan mencoba membuat ryeowook duduk menghadapnya.

Ryeowook perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang sempat ia tutup saat truck itu akan menghantam tubuhnya.

"hiks.. lepas! Pembohong!" hina ryeowook dan melepas kasar tangan zhoumi yang memegangi kedua lengannya.

"pembohong? Apa yang kau katakana eoh? Kita sama-sama baru sampai di korea, dan saat berpisah di bandara tadi kau masih baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau mau membiarkan tubuhmu di hantam truck? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" zhoumi memberikan ryeowook pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dan menggenggam lengan namja mungil itu.

"kau! Kau tak perlu berpura-pura seperti yang lainnya! Itu SANGAT MEMUAKKAN!" ryeowook menatap zhoumi garang dan mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman zhoumi.

"tunggu… yang lainnya? Akh, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah wookie. Sebaiknya aku menghubungi leeteuk hyung un-"

"berani kau menghubungungiya kupastikan kau melihatku menghantamkan tubuhku ke mobil itu!" zhoumi menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat ryeowook memotong perkatannya dan mengancamnya dengan menunjuk kearah beberapa mobil yang tengah melaju kencang di jalan raya.

"aishh, ck.. baiklah.. kajja kita ke café itu sebentar, aku akan mengambil motorku dan mengantarkanmu ke dorm" zhoumi membantu ryeowook berdiri dan berjalan kea rah café tersebut

"aku tak mau ke dorm! Aku ingin pergi ketempat lain!" ryeowook mencoba melepaslkan tangan zhoumi dibahunya yang sedari tadi membantunya untuk berjalan.

"mwo? Heh! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi eoh? Kau ini! Memangnya kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba, kau mau kemana? Kerumah orang tuamu? Dalam keadaan seperti ini?" zhoumi memperhatikan keadaan ryeowook dari bawah sampai kepala, benar-benar miris batinya. Pakaian yang basah dan lusuh karena jatuh di pinggir jalan tadi, kedua mata yang sembab dan.. mata zhoumi tertuju di tetesan-tetesan merah seperti.. darah! Di telapak tangan sebelah kanan ryeowook belum lagi jalan ryeowook yang terseok-seok.

"eh, telapak tanganmu" zhoumi meraih telapak tangan wookie dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Telapak tangan ryeowook benar-benar mengeluarkan darah dari luka-luka kecil yang terbentuk di telapak tangan tersebut, ryeowook dengan cepat menarik telapak tangannya dan akan beranjak pergi dari hadapan zhoumi, teman segroupnya di SJ-M tersebut.

"andwae!" zhoumi dengan sigap menghalangi jalan wookie dan merentangkan tangannya, eh seperti apa saja pikir ryeowook.

"ok, aku menghubungi leeteuk hyung kau menolak, aku mengantarkanmu ke dorm kau menolak, dan sekarang aku bertanya kau mau pergi kemana kau malah tak menjawab. Baiklah daripada kau hilang dan berjalan tak tentu arah, aku akan mengajakmu ke apartmentku saja. Daripada hal-hal yang buruk terjadi kepadamu, kajja.. sesampai di apartment kau harus menceritakan semuanya! Aku benar-benar tak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Zhoumi meraih tangan ryeowook dan menuju ke motor sport hitamnya.

"dan tidak ada penolakan!" melihat ryeowook akan protes, zhoumi cepat-cepat menaikan namja mungil itu ke motor sportnya dan memakaikannya helm.

"cih! Tak usah berpura-pura baik!" desis ryeowook memandang tajam zhoumi karena sikap zhoumi yang pura-pura tidak tahu menurutnya.

Zhoumi melajukan motornya perlahan meninggalkan café tersebut tanpa menanggapi perkataan dan tatapan namja yang sedang diboncengnya tersebut, beruntung hujan telah reda kalau belum dipastikan zhoumi harus mengeluarkan seribu satu macam alasan agar ryeowook tidak pergi dan mengulangi hal-hal bodoh seperti tadi.

**Believe**

"kami pulang.." seru yesung dan siwon membuka pintu dorm dan memasuki dorm.

Siwon tercengang saat ia menapakkan kakinya di ruang tengah dorm, yesung yang masih menaruh sepatunya menyusul dibelakang siwon. Yesung yang semula mengembangkan senyumnya perlahan memudar karena melihat member yang lain tengah berkumpul diruang tengah, dan dia juga melihat sungmin, donghae menangis disamping para namjachingunya. Yesung juga merasa ada aura yang tidak beres dari ekspresi para member lainnya saat ia dan siwon tiba.

"kenapa kau menangis sungmin?" Tanya yesung dan dijawab oleh tatapan menusuk dari kyuhyun.

"heii, k..kalian kenapa? Bukankah kalian baru sampai hae, kyu, hen, wo- eh dimana wookie? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" yup, yesung memang dibuat bingung oleh keadaan dan ekspresi dari seluruh member dihadapannya sekarang, tapi ia juga mencari keberadaan wookienya diantara seluruh member yang tengah berada dihadapannya. Karena tak kunjung melihat keberadaan wookienya, dan tak ada tanda-tanda jawaban dari member lain yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya, yesungpun menuju kamarnya dengan wookie karena pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"kau menyakitinya yesung" leeteuk mengeluarkan suranya, saat yesung akan menuju kamar yewook.

"a..apa? apa yang kau katakan hyung?" yesung sempat berhenti dan balik menghadap kea rah leeteuk.

"j..jangan katakan kau memberitahunya hyung?" kini siwon ikut bertanya dengan raut muka yang sudah pucat dan kekhawatiran tampak jelas di mimik mukanya.

Leeteuk menghebuskan nafasnya kasar dan memijit keningnya, yesung yang menangkap sinyal-sinyal tidak baik itu segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya dan namjachingu mungilnya.

Yesung terperangah melihat keadaan dalam kamar yang porak-poranda seperti habis dihantam angin puting beliung, sprei kasur yang tidak terbentuk lagi, bantal-bantal yang berserakan di lantai, dan apa ini ada pecahan-pecahan beling di belakang pintu dan hampir mengenai kakinya saat akan masuk kekamar.

Yang membuatnya makin tak percaya ada bercak darah dan berbentuk seperti telapak kaki, yesung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan bingkai foto yang sudah pecah belah dan kacanya berceceran dimana-mana. Itu adalah bingkai foto dirinya dan wookie, kenapa? Kenapa bisa pecah? A-apakah? Di atas ranjang yesung menemukan koper pakaian wookie yang terbuka dan menampakkan semua isinya, dan ada juga beberpa kantong belanjaan yang tak asing bagi yesung , itu pasti kantong belanjaan wookie namjachingunya. Wookie tak pernah absen membelikan oleh-oleh untuk dirinya serta member lain.

"h-hyung" siwon muncul di depan kamar yewook, tak kalah terkejut melihat keadaan kamar yang sudah porak poranda.

Yesung menatap siwon seakan tidak percaya apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini, siwon yang dipandangi oleh yesung hanya menunduk dalam dan merasa sangat-sangat bersalah.

"hiks.. d..dia tahu dari tiffany hiks.. hiks.. tiffany mengatakan semuanya hiks..hiks.." sungmin makin menangis dan membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan kyuhyun, sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah karena ia juga ikut serta menyakiti hati dongsaeng kesayangnya tersebut.

Yesung keluar dari kamarnya dan wookie, ia menghampiri tempat sungmin dan buru-buru kyuhyun menghalanginya dengan berdiri di depan sungmin.

"berani kau menyalahkan ataupun memarahinya, aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu sampai kau mati!" raut wajah kyuhyun benar-benar merah seperti air mendidih, ia mengepalkan tangannya sekuat-kuatnya dan bersiap ingin menghajar hyungnya tersebut. Jika saja sungmin tidak menahan dan menggenggam kepalan tangan itu, bisa dipastikan kepalan tangan yang begitu kuat itu akan melayang ke wajah tampan yesung.

"cepat atau lambat wookie pasti akan tahu hyung, dan yang lebih parahnya bukan pihak kita yang memeberitahukan kepadanya. Seharusnya kaulah yang memberitahunya duluan. Sekarang.. sudah terbongkar, terbongkar dengan cara yang benar-benar menyakitkan" eunhyuk yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mengelus surai hitam donghae yang berada di dekapannyapun akhirnya angkat bicara.

Yesung memijat keningnya perlahan untuk menghilangkan pusing dikepalanya, dan segera beralih keluar dorm "aku akan mencarinya"

"itu semua tidak benar chagi.. mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, seharusnya kaulah orang pertama yang aku beri tahu.." yesung menyesal karena kebodohannya namja yang dicintainya tersakiti, apalagi saat mengingat bercak darah yang berbentuk telapak kaki di depan pintu kamarnya tadi. Yesung mengumpati dirinya atas kebodohannya yang sudah membuat namja mungilnya tersakiti dan melukainya sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"kau dimana chagi? Kau pasti lelah, apalagi luka yang berada di telapak kakimu itu, aishh ck, jeongmal pabboya" yesung memukul stir mobilnya karena kesal bercampur marah dari tadi ia mencari ryeowook dan tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

**Believe**

"kau bisa tidak? Kalau tidak bisa jangan sok jual mahal, pakek acara tidak mau dibantu segala" zhoumi menggeram kesal dengan tingkah namja imut didepannya, dari tadi zhoumi hanya memperhatikannya. Namja imut dihadapannya menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang diperban untuk meraih sendok makan yang berada di hadapannya.

Merasa risih dengan tatapan zhoumi, ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan meletakkan sendok yang susah payah ia genggam dan membatalkan acara makannya. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya imut kesal karena sangat susah menggerakkan tangan dan menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya, zhoumi yang tadinya menatap geram dengan tingkah ryeowook berubah menjadi tertawa karena melihat raut wajah ryeowook yang kesal tidak bisa memakan makanannya.

"sudah sini biar aku yang suapi, hmmm, kau ini sama anehnya dengan namjachingumu yang satu itu" tutur zhoumi sambil menyendokkan makanan kedalam mulut ryeowook.

"aku bukan namjachingunya!" sela ryeowook dengan wajah dinginya setelah ia menelan makanana yang zhoumi masukan kemulutnya.

"MWO? Kenapa? Apa Kalian bertengkar? Pasangan aneh juga bisa bertengkar?" zhoumi menatap tak percaya dan berhenti menyendokkan makanan dari piring saat mendengar penuturan ryeowook.

"aku kenyang! Selamat malam" ryeowook berbalik dan menidurkan dirinya diranjang yang tak terlalu besar di apartment zhoumi tersebut.

"hmm, tidak baik bertengkar dengan anggota satu group itu. Akh, ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Besok aku akan menghubungi yesung hyung agar membawamu pul-"

"berani kau menghubunginya! Kupastikan barang tajam dirumahmu akan menembus perutku dan aku akan buat sebuah surat kalau aku dibunuh olehmu!" ryeowook yang jengah dengan perkataan zhoumi yang ingin menghubungi member sj terutama yesung harus mengeluarkan ancamannya, karena sekarang ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan member suju terutama yesung.

-To be countinue –

RnR ne readers :3

*bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Believe

Author: Hana Kim

Cast: YeWook and OC

Genre: Angst,Romance

Disclaimer: seluruh cast milik yang diatas.

Warning: Typo dimana-mana, YAOI, BLB

Summary: Yesung benar-benar menyesal karena perbuatannya menyakiti dan hampir menghilangkan nyawa namjachingunya, untung nasib baik masih berpihak kepadanya. Kalau tidak? Mungkin yesung akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

**Believe**

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

"hmm, tidak baik bertengkar dengan anggota satu group itu. Akh, ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Besok aku akan menghubungi yesung hyung agar membawamu pul-"

"berani kau menghubunginya! Kupastikan barang tajam dirumahmu akan menembus perutku dan aku akan buat sebuah surat kalau aku dibunuh olehmu!" ryeowook yang jengah dengan perkataan zhoumi yang ingin menghubungi member sj terutama yesung harus mengeluarkan ancamannya, karena sekarang ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan member suju terutama yesung.

**Believe**

**Chapter 2**

Namja china it terus mondar-mandir di ruang tengah apartementnya tak jarang ia juga berdecak kesal karena bingung dengan hal yang tengah ia pikirkan, ia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk memulangkan namja mungil yang biasanya lemah lembut, ramah, dan penurut itu ke dorm Super Junior.

"ck, kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi keras kepala dan selalu mengancamku? Biasanya ia menurut dan mau mendengarkan perkataan ku kan? dan kenapa pula dengan luka ditangan dan kakinya itu? Saat aku menanyakan apa penyebab luka-luka itu ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Akh, aku seperti pengasuh eits tidak lebih tepatnya seperti pembantunya huwaaa apalagi ia tak terlalu bisa berjalan dan setiap dia ingin melakukan sesuatu ataupun minta sesuatu pasti harus aku yang membantunya… ck"

Zhoumi menggeram kesal karena masalah ryeowook ini, liburannya di korea terhambat. Padahal sudah banyak rencana yang ia susun untuk bersenang-senang bersama henry namjachingunya saat mereka berada di korea, ia memang tidak mengajak henry ke apartementnya karena ia ingin menyulap apartmentnya menjadi tempat romantis untuk henry.

Ia ingin berkencan dengan Henry karena sudah beberapa minggu mungkin hampir sebulan mereka tak pernah melakukan kencan, dan itu disebabkan oleh jadwal SJ-M yang padat di china. Zhoumi dan Henry memang lebih sering bertemu saat kegiatan SJ-M tapi ada banyak orang diantara mereka, hey mereka tak mungkin kan mencuri-curi waktu untuk berduan walaupun bisa itupun pasti selalu diganggu oleh member SJ-M.

Kencan di tempat biasa yang sering mereka kunjungi membuat zhoumi bosan, ia ingin memberikan kesan tersendiri pada kencannya kali ini. Ia akan menyiapkan apartementnya untuk dijadikan tempat kencan bersama mochi imutnya. Menjadikan apartmentnya yang di korea sebagai tempat romantis untuk kencannya bersama henry, itu ide pertamanya saat ia tiba di bandara kemarin, padahal awalnya zhoumilah yang memaksa henry agar mau ikut dengannya ke apartementnya langsung ketika mereka sampai di korea.

Tapi saat ide tempat kencan itu muncul dalam benaknya zhoumipun meminta henry untuk sementara waktu menginap di dorm suju dulu, hanya satu hari ya cukup satu hari karena setelah itu zhoumi akan membawa henry ketempat romantis sulapannya dan menghabiskan waktu-waktu indahnya dengan mochi kesayangannya itu hhahahaha Zhoumi tertawa aneh saat memikirkan rencananya yang sudah disusunya sedemikian rupa harus hancur lebur terporak-porandakan oleh kaburnya eternal magnae sj satu itu.

"ck, besok aku harus menanyakan kepada leeteuk hyung apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi! Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Ya Harus!" zhoumi mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, masalah ini harus segera selesai. Kalau terus dibiarkan ia akan benar-benar akan kehilangan mimpi indahnya bersama namjachinguny, batin zhoumi.

**Believe**

"kau tidak ada jadwal siwonie?" Tanya leeteuk yang melihat siwon duduk diam sambil menonton tv diruang tengah dorm suju tersebut.

"…." Siwon masih diam seperti tidak sadar ada orang yang bertanya kepadanya dan memperhatikannya.

Leeteuk berdecak sembari mendekat kearah siwon yang sedang menonton tv didepannya, tapi menurut leeteuk bukan siwon yang menonton tv, tapi tv yang dihadapannyalah yang sedang menontonnya sekarang. Pikiran siwon pasti melayang kemana-mana dan leeteuk yakin dan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan dongsaengnya ini.

"hei jelek!" bentak leeteuk kasar yang kini sudah duduk disamping siwon.

"eh.. m..mwo?" siwon baru menjawab perkataan leeteuk dengan tampang yang bisa dikatakan tampang orang yang rohnya baru kembali ketubuh si pemiliknya seusai berkeliaran tak tentu arah.

"sudahla, jangan buat dirimu stres. Jangan sampai kesehatanmu terganggu dan membuat orang disekitarmu khawatir, apalagi kalau fansmu sampai mengetahui bahwa idola mereka jatuh sakit.. Mereka pasti akan khawatir dan sedih siwon." Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pundak siwon perlahan, mencoba untuk menghibur dongsaengnya. Ia tahu penyebab kepergian wookie dari dorm berkaitan dengan masalah siwon, tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun sekarang. Ia juga bersalah dalam hal ini, harusnya ia bisa menjaga dan melindungi dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, tapi ia juga membuat ukiran luka pada dongsaeng mungilnya yang entah keberadaanya sekarang dimana.

Marah, menyalahkan orang lain bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan saat ini. Siwon tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan hyungnya tersebut, ia tahu dibalik wajah tegar hyungnya itu ada berkecamuk kekecewaan untuknya. Kekecewaan karena masalah pribadi yang berimbas ke seluruh member terutama kalau masalah ini tak cepat selesai akan bisa menyebabkan masalah yang sangat merusak karier Super Junior.

"aku harus bagaimana lagi hyung? Yeoja itu benar-benar gila!" siwon sudah terlalu lelah menjalani semua usahanya untuk menjauhi yeoja yang tak mengerti dengan kata-kata, lebih tepatnya kata-kata penolakan secara halus maupun secara kasar, Tiffany Hwang ya itulah yeoja yang dimaksud siwon! Yeoja yang menjadi sumber masalah yang terjadi sekarang.

"andai kibum masih bergabung bersama kita, pasti wookie tak akan terluka dan sampai kabur dari dorm seperti sekarang ini hyung. Hiks, aku menyakiti kalian semua hyung, aku menyeret kalian kedalam masalah yang seharusnya aku selesaikan sendiri!"

"kau tidak hidup sendirian siwon! Kau hidup bersama anggota Super Junior! Apa arti teman kalau kau merasa sendiri? Teman hadir karena kau dan dirinya saling membutuhkan! Kau boleh berbagi sedih, suka bersama kami karena aku dan member lainnya adalah teman sekaligus keluargamu! Walaupun kita tidak terlahir di garis keturunan yang sama, tapi perjalanan kita di super junior dari mulai kita debut sampai sekarang kita adalah satu! Entah itu masalah rumit ataupun ringan, walaupun itu masalah pribadi tentang member sj, semua member sebisa mungkin mencoba membantu atau menyelesaikan masalah tersebut!"

"hyung.." siwon tak kuasa meneteskan air matanya mendengar perkataan sang leader, siwon memeluk hyungnya tersebut. Ada perasaan tenang saat mendengar perkataan hyungnya tersebut.

"tenanglah, yesung masih terus mencari wookie… anak itu tidak akan bisa lancar menghembuskan nafas bila namja imut, dan bertampang innocent itu tak berada di sampingnya.."

"uhmm, aku juga akan mencari wookie, hyung…" siwon melepas pelukannya dengan leeteuk dan beranjak dari sofa.

"aku juga akan mencarinya, aku hanya bisa menebak wookie tidak akan pergi ketempat yang tidak ia ketahui.. aku yakin itu, tapi bisa saja kalau dia nekat.. pulang kerumah orang tuanya juga pasti tidak mungkin, kalupun ia orang tuanya akan shock dengan keadaannya, wookie bukanlah anak yang mau membuat orang tuanya terbebani dan khawatir jadi menurutku wookie tak akan pergi kerumah orang tuanya, rumah manager? Tidak..tidak! kalau dia kabur ke rumah managernya ia pasti akan diseret oleh managernya kembali ke dorm!" leeteuk menyebutkan seluruh orang yang berkemungkinan akan dijadikan wookie sebagai tempat untuk kabur, namun ia bingung sendiri dengan tebakannya tersebut.

"hyungsik? Tapi bukankah hyungsik itu tinggal di dorm bersama member ZE:A lainnya ya hyung? Tak mungkinkan wookie bersembunyi di dorm ZE:A? Aniya,aniya… pasti tidak mungkin! Akkh!" siwon dan leeteuk tersentak sesaat, mengingat nama satu orang yang belum mereka sebutkan.

"DALMA!" seru keduanya saling bertatapan.

"tapi hyung, apa mungkin dia kabur kerumah dalma? Dalma kan yeoja hyung?"

"akh aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi temannya yang paling dekat dan akrabkan hanya dalma… aku akan menghubungi dalma." Leeteuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, namun saat dia akan menghubungi dalma, ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo"

"….."

"wae? Keadaan di dorm tengah kacau, aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu! Kau ke dorm saja!" seru leeteuk sambil menampakkan raut wajah kesal, siwon yang melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan tetap menatap hyungnya tersebut, seakan bertanya _siapa yang menelpon?_

"…"

"MWO?! KALIAN MEMBUATKU GILA EOH!" leeteuk terbelalak mendengar perkataan orang yang menelponnya tersebut, kenapa semua orang disekitarnya terasa membuatnya gila dan pusing, seakan dunia akan runtuh dia langsung menutup sambungan telpon tersebut. Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya kesal, dan mendengus sebal.

**Believe**

"chagiya, kau dimana? Apa kau tak merindukan aku? Jeball pulanglah chagiya, aku sedetikpun tak bisa tenang! Kau membawa separuh nafasku chagi, tak tahukah kau bahwa aku dan member suju lainnya mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Yesung duduk bersandar di sebuah bangku di pinggiran sungai Han, ia berharap wookie namjachingunya bisa ia temukan disini. Karena tempat ini adalah tempat yang selalu dijadikan tempat namja imutnya untuk meluapkan emosi yang tengah dirasakan namjachingunya tersebut, entah sedang merasakan kebahagian ataupun kesedihan wookie pasti akan meluapkannya disini dan yesung akan setia menemaninya. Namun semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu saat siwon memintainya bantuan dan juga keadaan hubungan mereka yang merenggang yesung sangat jauh dari namjachingunya tersebut.

"sejengkalpun tak ada niatku ataupun keinginanku untuk menyakitimu chagiya, apalagi berselingkuh darimu.. aku tahu aku salah, aku terlalu pabbo! Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu! Aku benar-benar namja yang tidak berguna! tapi bila aku mengatakannya kepadamu aku takut kau akan lebih terluka chagi…" tak terasa yesung meneteskan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya, ia tak pernah menyangka semua rencana yang disusunnya sedemikian rupa agar tak menyakiti namja imutnya, ternyata menjadi tamparan keras untuk namja chinguya. Apalagi yang memberitahukan masalah tersebut adalah sumber pembuat masalah tersebut.

Drrdddrrrtttt dddrrrtttt dddrtttt

Ponsel yesung bergetar di saku jeansnya, secepat kilat ia merogoh sakunya karena mungkin saja itu adalah informasi tentang wookienya. Haaa… dia benar-benar di buat gila sekarang, namja imut itu benar-benar menjerat hati dan pikirannya.

"yeoboseyo"

"…"

"mwo? Jinjja? Wae?"

"…."

"baiklah aku kesana sekarang" yesung segera mengakhiri sambungan telponnya dan beranjak meninggalkan sungai han tersebut.

**Believe**

BOSAN! Itulah yang dirasakan wookie sejak tadi, ia mencoba menurukan kedua kakinya kelantai dan mencoba berjalan. Ia meringis kecil saat luka di telapak kakinya serasa berdenyut, namun ia tetap mencoba menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah. Ia bosan terkurung dikamar namja koala dari china itu, ia berjalan perlahan menuju ke pintu kamar dan ingin keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"aishh, kenapa tidak diangkat-angkat sih!" keluh seseorang di ruang tengah apartement itu sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke pintu kamar yang satu-satunya ada di apartementnya tersebut, takut-takut sang penghuni kamar itu tahu kalau ia tertangkap sedang menghubungi seseorang yang sangat dihindari oleh namja imut di kamarnya tersebut.

"yeoboseyo" akh akhirnya tesembung juga lega zhoumi.

"hyung, aku harus bicara padamu di café Gulliver tempat biasa kita bersantai!"

"wae? Keadaan di dorm tengah kacau, aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu! Kau ke dorm saja!" ketus orang yang ditelpon oleh zhoumi tersebut, dan zhoumi nampak berpikir sebentar sambil mencari alasan agar orang ditelponnya tersebut mau bertemu denganya.

TRIINGG

Muncullah ide agar bisa memaksa leeteuk hyungnya tersebut mau menemuinya.

"hyung! Ini berkaitan hidup dan matiku! KAU HARUS MENOLONGKU HYUNG!" tanpa terasa zhoumi sedikit berteriak dan zhoumi juga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari balik pintu kamar, zhoumi kau telah kecolongan!

"MWO?! KALIAN MEMBUATKU GILA EOH!" zhoumi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, namu tak berapa lama sambungan itu terputus. Zhoumi menggeram kesal! Bisa-bisanya leeteuk hyungnya itu memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak! Padahal ia ingin mengatakan tentang keberadaan ryeowook, itulah ia ingin mengajak hyungnya tersebut bertemu.

Zhoumi mengetik sms singkat kepada hyungnya tersebut, berharap hyungnya tersebut akan mau menemuinya. Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut zhoumi beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi, saat zhoumi mandi ryeowook perlahan keluar dari kamar namja china tersebut dan berjalan perlahan ke tempat ponsel zhoumi berada. Ryeowook sudah curiga dengan orang yang zhoumi telpon tadi, ia meraih ponsel itu dan mencoba membuka ponsel tersebut. Beruntunglah ponsel itu tak dipasang zhoumi dengan sandi pengaman, kalau tidak ryeowook harus mengotak-atik ponsel tersebut agar bisa terbuka dan hal tersebut sangat membuang waktu dan akan keburu ketahuan oleh sang pemiliknya.

Ryeowook mengecek panggilan keluar ponsel tersebut, "leeteuk hyung.. ck sudah kuduga! Dasar pembohong kelas 1!" desis ryeowook dan masih mengotak-atik ponsel tersebut, ia mengecek folder message di ponsel tersebut.

Ryeowook kembali mendengus saat melihat pesan terkirim di folder pesan tersebut, pesan yang berisikan bahwa zhoumi meminta leeteuk dan yesung mau menemuinya di tempat yang sudah ia tentukan. Dipesan itu memang tidak tertera kata-kata bahwa zhoumi mau memberi tahu keberadaannya, namun ryeowook yakin zhoumi akan memberitahu orang-orang yang tengah dihindarinya itu sekarang.

KRIETTTT

Ryeowook buru-buru meletakkan ponsel tersebut di tempatnya semula, dan berjalan perlahan menuju dapur. Jangan sampai zhoumi tahu itulah pikirnya, ia akan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan pembohong yang sedari kemarin tidak mau mengakui perbuatannya tersebut. Baginya tampang pura-pura tak tahu zhoumi adalah topeng! Tampang yang semakin menggores luka di hatinya, TEGA! Itulah yang ryeowook nilai dari seluruh member yang selama ini sangat disayanginya, tak menyangka rasa kasih sayangnya yang tulus dibalas dengan akh.. tak terasa cairan bening itu menetes dari sudut matanya lagi, LAGI! Ia mengapus kasar air mata tersebut, untuk apa ia menangisi orang-orang yang tidak pernah mencintai dan menyayanginya.

"eh? Kau s..sudah bisa berjalan?" zhoumi muncul dengan masih memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, dan masih tersisa bulir-bulir air di sekujur dada dan kepalanya.

"aku bosan! Aku ingin makan sesuatu!" ryeowook berjalan perlahan melalui zhoumi menuju ke dapur namja china itu.

"akh, hanya ada buah yang tersisa.. aku akan keluar membeli makanan untuk kita, kau tunggu saja di apartementku ne" zhoumi berbalik menatap ryeowook yang telah berada di dapurnya, ryeowook terdiam perlahan lalu menyeringai. MODUS itulah pikir ryeowook, modus yang tengah dimanfaatkan.

Ryeowook menoleh menghadap zhoumi seakan berkata _benar kau mau membeli makanan?_, zhoumi yang ditatap seperti itu seakan mengerti pandangan menyeledik ryeowook, "tentu saja, bukankah kau bilang kau lapar eoh? Kalau kau sakit aku malah makin repot!" zhoumi pura-pura mendengus dan berlalu menuju ke kamarnya, akh untung saja dia mempunyai alasan untuk keluar pikirnya.

Ryeowook menyeringai kembali sembari mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang tidak di perban, karena teralu kuat mengepalkan tangannya, buku-buku tangan itupun terlihat jelas.

"kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan namja yang poker face dengan kelompoknya? Berani kau mengingkari perkataanmu, aku akan menjadikan ancamanku sebagai sebuah kenyataan! Ryeowook yang kalian nilai seroang namja lemah, penurut, dan lembut sudah MATI!"

**-To be countinue-**

**RnR ne readers.. : )**

**Big Thanks for:**

**choi Ryeosomnia, jangtaeyong, park sansan, KiKyuWook, evilwin, namikaze, wookismine, ryeonggyu, Yudia, Guest-Ryeoseung Couple YeWook, rizkyeonhae, Ynn9779, Purple Addict, Drabble Wookie, Serfi elf forever, Fuyu no Sakura, PINKYLOVE, Redpurplewine, novira ayesti fadilla, Yewokkk, Nuryewookie, LindaLoveYewooky.**

Buat biasanya mimi-ge dan seluruh member mianhamnida ne jeongmal mianhae kalau ada sebutan-sebutan di dalam cerita ff ini yang tidak mengenakkan.

Author kira mungkin chap 3 atau 4 bakalan jadi chap ending kkk~

Jeongmal gomawo ne buat readers yang udah nyempetin RnR ff Hana Kim, review kalian sangat berpengaruh terhadap kelanjutan cerita ff ini sekaligus penyemangat : )

*BOW*


End file.
